Embarazados
by YulyPotterGranger
Summary: Harry y Hermione están esperando a su primera bebé, y Harry no quiere perderse absolutamente nada del embarazo, por lo cual, con ayuda de los gemelos Weasley, crea una poción que le ayudará a compartir toda la "alegría" del parto junto a Hermione. Pero ¿qué pasará cuando Harry descubra que aquellos pequeños dolores llamadas "contracciones", no son color de rosa?


**EMBARAZADOS**

Harry y Hermione están esperando a su primera bebé, y Harry no quiere perderse absolutamente nada del embarazo, por lo cual, con ayuda de los gemelos Weasley, crea una poción que le ayudará a compartir toda la "alegría" del parto junto a Hermione.

Pero ¿qué pasará cuando Harry descubra que aquellos pequeños dolores llamadas "contracciones", no son color de rosa, como tanto había alardeado Ron?

Sin Voldemort que lo persiga, ni un Horrocrux en su interior, o un sequito de Mortífagos yendo tras él; Harry finalmente ha encontrado a aquel que probablemente lo llevara a la tumba.

¡Harmony comedy!

* * *

EMBARAZADOS

— Eso, así, continúa respirando, continúa respirando… — le instruía el señor Granger a la persona yaciendo en el sofá, quien, con la boca abierta y los ojos brillantes por lágrimas de dolor, respiraba en grandes bocanadas de aire mientras le regresaba la miraba con temor — Así, muy bien, ya va a pasar, ya casi termina — le tranquilizaba.

— ¡Hugo!, — lo llamó la señora Granger con voz indignada desde el otro lado de la espaciosa habitación — ¡que tu hija es la que está teniendo a tu primera nieta, por el amor de Dios!, ¡deja a Harry, él solito se lo busco! — regañó.

Hugo Granger se giró hacia ella, con una mirada de ofensa brillando en sus ojos castaños mientras daba palmaditas en el hombro de un adolorido Harry Potter.

— Lo entiendo, querida, pero mira al pobre de Harry. Apenas y puede con el primer coliquito. Está todo pálido y sudoroso… — le lanzó una mirada preocupada a éste — Además no me quiero quedar sin yerno, Jean, el chico me cae bien — añadió a su esposa en un murmullo.

— Es increíble — chasqueó la lengua.

— ¿Coliquito?… — gimió Harry con voz lastimera, levantando la cabeza y sujetándose el abdomen con una mueca de profundo dolor en su rostro — ¿coliquito?… — repitió con indignación. Un gemido escapó de sus labios resecos cuando la presión en su vientre comenzó a aparecer nuevamente — ¡Oh Merlín, por favor no otra vez…!

Su grito ahogado se mezcló con el corto y leve jadeo de Hermione, tendida en la cama de maternidad.

— Ya, ya, cariño. Ahora respira cómo te dije. Eso, inhala por la nariz, exhala por la boca… muy bien — la instruyó Jean Granger.

— Sí… me siento un poco mejor — respondió Harry de manera agradecida desde el sofá.

— Le decía a mi hija — lo regresó a ver entre molesta y divertida.

— Harry, necesitas el antídoto de la poción que te dieron los gemelos. No podrás soportar — lo llamó Hermione con preocupación.

— Que va, si esto es pan comido. Ésa ni siquiera la sentí — zanjó éste, restándole importancia.

— Pero Harry…

Haciendo un esfuerzo, que él creía era humanamente imposible, Harry se incorporó del sofá-cama, reprimiendo toda mueca de malestar, y fue a sentarse junto a su esposa. El sonido del corazón de su hija, viniendo del cardiotocógrafo conectado al vientre de Hermione, hicieron que su convicción se fortaleciera.

— No, Hermione. Es nuestro bebé. Es nuestro embarazo… ¡Y por Merlín, que aguantaré también los dolores del parto! — manifestó solemne.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua.

— Pero aún faltan dos horas para el parto — le recordó.

Un sonido, como el chillido estrangulado de un animal, salió de Harry. Su rostro adquirió un tono grisáceo.

— ¿E-en serio?, que felicidad. Entonces eso significa que falta muy poco para conocer a Harmony, ¿no es así? — la sonrisa que le dirigió a Hermione no tranquilizó para nada a ésta, quien temió que su hija naciera siendo huérfana de padre.

Mientras tanto, Harry gritó para sus adentros en agonía, imaginando que se estiraba los cabellos con desesperación. _¡¿Cuándo iba a terminar la tortura?!_ , lloró en silencio.

* * *

36 horas antes…

— Entonces sí es posible — afirmó Harry.

— No sólo posible, Salvador, letal como el mismo _Cruciatus_ — repuso Fred.

— ¿Estás seguro de saber en lo que te estás metiendo? — le preguntó George.

Harry rodó los ojos, asintiendo por enésima vez.

— Bien. Como tú quieras Elegido — se encogió de hombros Fred.

— Sabes que no me gusta que me digas "Salvador" o "Elegido" — lo miró serio.

— Está bien, está bien. Niño Que…

— ¡Ni se te ocurra! — rumió, arrancando una carcajada por parte de los gemelos.

— Ya hermano, tranquilo. Si no te conociera, diría que ya estás experimentando los _Cruciatus_ — alzó las manos.

— Creo que le llaman "contracciones", Fred — le corrigió George.

— ¿Contracciones? — arrugó el entrecejo.

— Contracciones — asintió. Ambos gemelos compartiendo una mirada de meditación, ignorando a Harry.

— En fin… — sacudió Fred la cabeza, regresando su atención al pelinegro — Se puede hacer, pero tarda.

Los hombros de Harry cayeron.

— Se supone que Harmony nacerá en el transcurso de esta semana o la otra — replicó desalentado.

— Tarda… cuatro horas; — completó George, haciéndolo bufar exasperado — puedes esperar, o te la mandamos por lechuza.

— ¿En serio? — sonrió ampliamente.

— Sortilegios Weasley, hermano — asintió Fred.

— Los mejores…

— Los primeros…

— O la siguiente compra es gratis — concluyeron juntos.

— Aunque nunca hemos dado nada gratis — sonrió George con suficiencia, cruzándose de brazos al mismo tiempo que su hermano.

Harry dejó escapar un grito de júbilo para sus adentros.

— En serio, chicos, muchas gracias. Si todo funciona, les estaré eternamente agradecido.

— O eternamente adolorido — comentó George por lo bajo. Fred, que pensó lo mismo, le sonrió a su hermano.

— Entonces, ¿cuánto será? — les preguntó Harry, extrayendo del bolsillo de su chaqueta un par de galeones.

— No, no, no. Cortesía de la casa — refutó Fred de inmediato, frenándolo con un ademán de manos.

— Y claro que funcionará. Nosotros nunca fallamos en un sortilegio… al menos no a propósito — lo miró divertido George.

— Estás loco hermano — agregó su gemelo.

* * *

Presente…

Seis centímetros de dilatación. No ocho, como la anterior ginecóloga les había asegurado. Seis. Seis.

El número se repetía como un canto luctuoso en la cabeza de Harry. Eso sólo podía significar dos cosas. Que bien Harmony podía nacer dentro de cuatro horas, cuando Hermione estuviera lista para el parto; o podían programar una cesárea para terminar con la "espera".

Nunca una palabra había sonado tan extraña y exótica para Harry como en aquel entonces, cuando la escuchó de su nueva ginecóloga. A quien ahora podría decir que amaba quizás de la misma manera que a Hagrid.

Hagrid le había dado la entrada a un mundo lleno de magia, sí. Pero ése ángel de bata blanca había llegado con una cesárea en los brazos, esparciendo analgésicos y nacimiento sin dolor.

 _Lo siento Hagrid, pero creo que la quiero un poquito más a ella_ , pensó el Gryffindor cuando la vio flotar fuera de la habitación, con una aureola sobre la cabeza y pequeñas hadas flotando a su alrededor.

— ¿Harry?, ¡Harry!

— ¡Ay!… — chilló éste, restregándose el brazo y volteando a ver a Hermione con confusión por haberlo pellizcado — ¿por qué…?

— En serio que no tienes vergüenza. Mira que verla embobado mientras yo estoy aquí esperando que nazca TU hija, y mis padres nos acompañan. Ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de disimular. Esperaba eso de Ron, no de ti — le espetó la castaña con las mejillas sonrojadas de indignación.

— ¿Eh?

— Y olvídate de que me haga una cesárea y vuelvas a ver a ésa doctora… — lo empujó fuera de la cama. Harry apenas tuvo el tino de caer sobre sus pies antes de irse de bruces contra el piso — Mamá, mi teléfono.

— Pero ¿qué…?

— Faltaba más. Que mi propio marido esté engañándome en mis narices y con la doctora que traerá a mi hija al mundo. ¡Ja!, eso está por verse, señor… — siguió despotricando la castaña mientras se dedicaba a digitar un número en el celular, a la vez que lo fulminaba con la mirada — ¿Ginny?, sí, soy yo. Necesito que vengas ahora.

Harry salió de su aturdimiento cuando lentamente, una sola palabra frase se coló en su cabeza.

" _Olvídate de que me haga una cesárea_ "

Su garganta quemó por lágrimas de abatimiento. ¿Por qué la vida siempre tenía que ser tan cruel con él?

* * *

24 horas antes…

— ¿Qué es eso? — lo llamó Hermione desde la puerta del baño, provocándole un respingo. Alcanzando a salvar el frasco antes de que se deslizara de sus manos, Harry agradeció enormemente que aún tenía sus reflejos como ex buscador de Quidditch.

— Es… — la regresó a ver con nerviosismo — pócima para el aliento.

— ¿Pócima para el aliento? — inquirió escéptica, enarcando una ceja con sospecha.

— Aja. Simple y fresca pócima para el aliento — sonrió inocente, ocultando el frasco tras su espalda.

— Harry…

— Pócima para el aliento, Herm. No querrás que me huela la boca cuando te bese ¿verdad? — de nuevo una sonrisa.

Hermione lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

— A ver, dame un poco — extendió la mano.

Harry palideció.

— ¿Q-q-qué?

— Como lo oyes. Quiero un poco. Dices que es pócima para el aliento ¿no?; conozco los ingredientes para fabricarla, no tiene ningún efecto en el embarazo. Dame — dio un paso hacia él.

Harry retrocedió otro tanto.

— Es que… es mi última dosis, sabes. Pero, si quieres ahora mismo voy con los gemelos y… — calló, mordiéndose la lengua con fuerza, entrecerrando los ojos levemente ante su metida de pata.

— ¿Los gemelos?, ¿qué tienen que ver los gemelos en todo esto? — lo miró seria.

— Ellos… — una risa nerviosa se coló a través de sus labios, maldiciéndose en silencio — nada — negó con la cabeza, una expresión demasiado despreocupada en su rostro.

— Harry, dame-ése-frasco. Ahora — le ordenó.

— Hermione… — dio un paso atrás.

Su esposa lo retó con la mirada, alargando su mano en silencio.

Y Harry, lejos de hacerle caso, en un movimiento sorpresivo, que incluso a él mismo lo dejó pasmado, giró en redondo, lanzándose contra la ducha, antes de que Hermione pudiera siquiera dar un paso en su dirección, y con la misma rapidez, llevó el frasco a sus labios, bebiéndose todo el contenido de un largo trago.

— Pero ¿qué has hecho?, ¿por qué lo hiciste? — le recriminó Hermione, mirándolo estupefacta.

Harry la regresó a ver con un dejo de culpabilidad. La poción bajando por su organismo, hasta dejar una sensación cálida cubriendo su estómago.

— Tenía que hacerlo — la miró decidido.

— ¿Tenías qué?, — inquirió incrédula — Harry, te exijo en este mismo instante que me digas que demonios era eso que acabas de tomar y te dieron los gemelos — le ordenó.

Harry sonrió, saliendo de la ducha y acercándose tentativamente a ella, lanzando una furtiva mirada a sus manos, calculando hasta donde estaría fuera de su alcance.

— Es nuestro bebé. Nuestro embarazo. ¿Cierto?

Hermione lo miró confundida.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que…?

— Ahora también será nuestro parto. No puedo permitirme el dejarte sola durante el momento más importante en la vida de Harmony — posó sus ojos en su vientre abultado.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrerla, poniendo sus piernas débiles, teniendo que sujetarse de la pared para no caer; aunque Harry ya estaba ahí para ella, sosteniéndola, incluso antes de que su mano tocara el frío azulejo de la pared del baño.

— Has perdido la cabeza — musitó con debilidad.

Y Harry dejó escapar una corta risa. Quizás sí estaba un poco loco, después de todo. Pero tenía razón, jamás se permitiría dejar sola a Hermione en el momento más importante de sus vidas.

* * *

Presente…

— Pero ¿por qué no puedo acercarme a ti? — le preguntó Harry a Hermione nuevamente, sentado en el sofá cama donde le ordenó que se sentara y no se moviera de ahí.

Hermione lo regresó a ver, cruzándose de brazos.

— Piensa en ello, engañador.

— ¿Engañador?, ¡Hermione! — la miró con súplica.

— Mmmff — le volteó la cara obstinadamente, girándose hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

Harry dejó salir un suspiro desalentado.

— No te deprimas, Harry. Mi Jean me hizo la misma cara cuando nació Hermione. Según ella estaba coqueteando con la enfermera.

— ¡Estabas coqueteando con la enfermera!

— Sólo le pregunte donde podía encontrar los cubitos de hielo que tanto querías.

— Y no pudiste buscarlos tú solo, ¿verdad? — le espetó cruzada de brazos.

— Pero Jean, ya te dije muchas veces, ¿cómo podría haber mirado a otra persona que no fuera la madre de mi única hija?

— Ah, entonces ahora insinúas que, si no te hubiera dado a tu única hija, si hubieras mirado a otras mujeres — aseguró.

Hugo la miró con confusión. El mismo gesto que adoptó Harry al escuchar el argumento de su suegra.

El padre de Hermione abrió la boca, y la volvió a cerrar cuando se dio cuenta que necesitaba una mejor respuesta que la que estaba a punto de decir. Hizo el mismo gesto otras dos veces, hasta que finalmente…

— ¿Te amo, lo siento? — musitó inseguro.

Jean chasqueó la lengua al mismo tiempo que su hija.

— Hombres.

— ¿Eso fue un "está bien", o "sigue intentando"? — le susurró Hugo a Harry por lo bajo.

— Si tan sólo supiera… — suspiró éste, negando con la cabeza. Su mirada esmeralda se conectó por una fracción de segundo con la de Hermione, antes de que ésta volviera su cabeza nuevamente en la otra dirección — Si tan sólo supiera — repitió para sí mismo.

* * *

18 horas antes…

Soltando una carcajada que resonó en toda la cocina, escupiendo al mismo tiempo el zumo de naranja que estaba tomando, Ron se inclinó sobre la mesa, golpeándola con una mano mientras con la otra señalaba a Harry con lágrimas en los ojos, a la vez que se desternillaba de la risa.

— Oh por los pantalones… Oh por los pantalones… — alcanzaba a decir entre risotadas — Tú, gran Salvador, tomando una poción de los gemelos para… para… — escupió, atragantándose en una carcajada — ¡Oh, Hermione, por favor, por favor, por favor, ten a mi sobrina ahora! — le suplicó a la castaña, uniendo sus manos a modo de ruego.

— ¡Ronald! — la reprimenda vino por partida doble de Hermione y Luna.

La última, sentada a su lado, lo pellizcó en la pierna no muy suavemente por el brinco que pegó el pelirrojo en el asiento, emitiendo un chillido de dolor.

Harry lo miró fulminante, su rostro teñido de un profundo escarlata.

— Y para tu información, me alegro mucho de que Harry lo haya hecho, así me demuestra que no sólo estará ahí para mí, sino que su amor por mí y nuestra hija es tan fuerte como para enfrentarse a esto por nosotras — le espetó Hermione molesta, haciéndolo callar.

— Bueno… — se removió avergonzado.

Harry regresó a ver a su esposa profundamente agradecido, sintiendo su pecho sacudirse en alegres emociones. Y haciendo caso omiso de que frente a ellos estaban unos de sus mejores amigos, giró el rostro de Hermione hacia él, y le dio el beso más emotivo que pudiera concebir, reafirmando así su voto silencioso.

Jamás la dejaría sola.

— Bueno, ya. Sabemos que se aman, pero dejen la intimidad exclusivamente para su habitación… — alzó la voz Ron, haciéndolos asirse más del otro — En serio, chicos, esto es asqueroso. Es como ver a Ginny y Malfoy intercambiar saliva.

Con un sonido de succión, Hermione se apartó de Harry, regresando a verlo con enojo.

— ¡Ronald!

— Es la verdad… — se encogió de hombros — pero volviendo a la poción, espero que me inviten a estar en la sala de partos — sonrió malicioso.

— No lo haremos — zanjaron tajantes.

— Oh, vamos, no sean así — musitó quejumbroso.

* * *

Presente…

La puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a Ginny Weasley, vestida con la común túnica de medimaga de San Mungo.

— ¡Ya estoy aquí chicos!, no se preocupen, como acordamos, yo traeré a mi sobrina al mundo — anunció teatralmente.

Los padres de la castaña se mostraron desconcertados, clavando su mirada en Hermione.

— Pensé que el propósito de venir a un hospital era para que tuvieras a Harmony por atención médica… — empezó Jean.

— Eso era antes de que Harry decidiera coquetear con mi doctora.

— ¡Whoa!, espera un segundo, ¿qué dijiste? — respingó Ginny.

— Yo no coqueteé con nadie — replicó Harry al mismo tiempo.

— Sólo le veías el trasero mientras salía, ¿no?

— ¡Harry!, no te sabía ésas mañas — jadeó la pelirroja, mirándolo escandalizada.

— ¡Que yo no tengo mañas! — refutó.

— Nunca lo pensé de ti, Harry — lamentó Hermione.

— Eres un cínico… — se sumó Ginny, colocándose a un lado de la castaña — No te preocupes amiga, después de que pierdas el peso del embarazo te presentaré a todos los medimagos solteros y guapos que conozco — la tranquilizó.

— No creo que esté lista aún para salir, Ginny — respondió, como si realmente planeara salir con los medimagos que mencionaba la pelirroja.

— Entiendo, primero tienes que deshacerte de éste mequetrefe y luego hablamos del tema.

— ¡Hey!, ¡nadie va hablar de nada!, ¡Hermione es mi esposa, mi mujer, eso significa que está completamente prohibido que salga con otros hombres! — exclamó Harry, celoso.

— Pero tú ya tienes a la doctora MUGGLE, ¿no? — le acusó Ginny.

— ¡A la única que amo es a Hermione, a la doctora sólo la quiero por los analgésicos! — soltó sin pensar. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, llevándose una mano a la boca demasiado tarde.

Hermione lo miró con incredulidad, su entrecejo relajándose.

— ¿Analgésicos? — repitió esperanzada. Harry enrojeció, bajando la mirada a sus zapatos.

— Ellos tenían razón. Son _Cruciatus_ — musitó por lo bajo.

Ginny soltó una carcajada.

— Maldición, y ahí van los 20 galeones que le había apostado a Luna.

La sola mención de la rubia, hizo que Harry apretara los dientes. Y Hermione contuviera una sonrisa.

* * *

16 horas antes…

— ¡Tiene que ser una broma! — vociferó Harry apenas una hora después de que se fueran Ron y Luna.

Hermione, que estaba realizando sus ejercicios de respiración en la sala, alzó la voz, preguntándole que pasaba.

Harry se dirigió hacia ella, casi llevándose al pobre de Crookshanks de encuentro cuando no lo vio acostado a los pies de su esposa, en la misma posición de yoga que la castaña.

— ¡Lo publicó!, ¡y en primera plana, de todas ellas!

Hermione enderezó su espalda, mirando con confusión a su esposo.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¡De esto!, ¡apenas se fueron hace una hora, y Luna y su padre ya publicaron lo de la pócima como si fuera el anuncio del próximo Ministro de Magia! — le entregó el ejemplar del Quisquilloso que acababa de recibir.

— " _Harry Potter crea pócima de amor más poderosa que la Amortentia_ " — leyó el encabezado. Una mirada de intriga brilló en sus ojos, empezando a buscar el contenido de la noticia. Pero Harry ya había recuperado el periódico incluso antes de que siquiera volteara la hoja.

— Sólo… dice tonterías — replicó, enrojeciendo.

Hermione lo miró con mayor intriga. Haciendo una nota mental para pedirle a Luna que le enviara otro ésa misma noche, para leerlo después de que Harry se fuera a dormir. Conociendo a su mejor amiga, toda la noticia parecería una historia de romance.

— En éste momento ya todos deben haberlo leído — se lamentó Harry, dejándose caer a su lado.

— Vamos, no puede ser tan malo — lo reconfortó, tomando su mano.

El rubor se extendió hasta cubrir parte del cuello de Harry.

Merlín, definitivamente debía enviarle una lechuza a Luna para pedirle una copia del Quisquilloso.

* * *

Presente…

— De verdad que no le estaba viendo el trasero — seguía asegurando Harry.

— Lo sé, confío en ti.

— Nunca miraría a otra mujer que no seas tú, Hermione — le aseguró, besando sus nudillos mientras sostenía sus manos entre las suyas.

— Lo sé, lamento haber dudado por un segundo — lo miró avergonzada, con las mejillas sonrojadas. Harry sacudió la cabeza, restándole importancia.

— Te amo mucho.

— Y yo a ti.

— Y yo a ustedes, chicos, pero si siguen con esto me van a volver diabética — los interrumpió Ginny.

Harry depositó un beso en la frente y labios de Hermione antes de separarse, pero sin soltar una de sus manos. Hermione entrelazó sus dedos.

— ¿Cómo estás manejando las contracciones?, ¿crees aguantar? — le preguntó Ginny a su amiga, lanzándole una mirada disimulada a Harry, sonando divertida.

Hermione meneó la cabeza, ocultando una sonrisa.

— Vamos bien — le informó.

Un pequeño atisbo de desilusión cruzó por los ojos de Ginny, haciéndola callar una carcajada. Después de todo lo que estaba haciendo Harry por ellas, no podía permitirse burlarse de la situación.

Sin duda había ganado la lotería al tenerlo como su mejor amigo, su esposo, y pronto el padre de su hija, la primera de muchos más, como bien había mencionado Ginny.

— Entonces demos un vistazo a ver cuánto falta para que dilates. ¿Está bien?

— Está bien — asintió el matrimonio Potter.

* * *

14 horas antes…

Restregándose los ojos con cansancio, preguntándose quien iba a su casa tan temprano, Harry terminó de bajar las escaleras, dirigiéndose a la entrada, donde se escuchaba el llamado de nudillos contra la madera.

Una lagaña quedó suspendida en su dedo, a mitad del puente de su nariz, cuando el cabello rubio platinado de Draco Malfoy se agitó en el momento en que éste se giraba hacia él, a punto de marcharse por donde había venido.

— ¿Malfoy? — preguntó inseguro.

— San Potter… — lo saludó el ex Slytherin, sonriendo sardónicamente — ¿O debería llamarla señora Santa Potter? — dejó escapar una carcajada.

Harry bajó las manos, crispándolas a sus costados. _Maldito Ron y su gran_ _bocota_ , blasfemó para sus adentros mientras su rostro se sonrojaba por motivos completamente diferentes a los de Malfoy, quien se desternillaba de la risa.

— En serio, Cara Rajada, cuando pensé que tu idiotez había llegado al límite para casarte con Granger, en lugar de Ginevra; jamás me hubiera imaginado que un par de años después te superarías a ti mismo — se carcajeó, agarrándose el estómago.

Harry dio un paso en su dirección.

— Largo de aquí Malfoy.

— Oh, vamos. Sabes que es verdad. Aunque viéndolo bien, me beneficio esa decisión — sonrió con presunción.

Los labios de Harry se apretaron en una delgada línea.

— Uy, amanecimos susceptibles. ¿Por qué no te tomas tus pastillas prenatales eh Potter?; tanta hormona te está haciendo un llorón.

Incapaz de seguirlo soportando, Harry regresó sobre sus pasos y cerró de un portazo, escuchándolo reír más sonoramente.

— ¡Hey, Potter!, ¡sólo bromeo hombre, no seas sentimental! — clamó entre carcajadas al otro lado de la puerta.

— Estúpido Malfoy. Tonta Ginny por haberle hecho caso — rumió Harry entre dientes.

* * *

Presente…

— ¡Pero miren eso!, ya le veo la cabeza… — exclamó Ginny desde los pies de la cama, entre las piernas de Hermione — Ah no, no es — refutó como sin querer la cosa.

— ¡Ginny! — le regañaron Harry y Hermione, la última con las mejillas sonrojadas.

— Uy, un chistecito, sólo aligero la tensión. Ahora, respira Hermione…

La castaña apresó la mano de Harry mientras Ginny la examinaba; su madre a su costado, mientras su padre parecía muy interesado en los azulejos del techo, tarareando para sí, haciéndola mirarlo divertida.

— Listo. Tienes 8. En un par de horas estarán listos — se incorporó la pelirroja, haciendo desaparecer los guantes mágicos de sus manos.

— ¿Un par? — repitieron Hermione y Harry. La primera con emoción. El segundo con claro terror.

— Así que… ¿cómo te trata el parto, Harry?, ¿queriendo tomar el antídoto ya?, ¿has llorado?, ¿has pedido una epidural? — se sentó en la cama, sin poder contener la carcajada de burla que quiso dejar salir desde que entró y vio su rostro pálido.

— Estoy bien — la fulminó con la mirada. Maldiciendo en silencio el momento en que Ginny empezó a salir con Malfoy, y él se volvió el blanco de sus burlas después de que los gemelos se encargaran de comunicarles a todos los Weasley acerca de la poción que ingirió.

— ¿En serio?, porque a partir de este momento las contracciones serán más intensas y seguidas.

Harry pasó saliva.

— ¿Qué tan intensas?

— ¿Qué tan seguidas?

Preguntó el matrimonio Potter al unísono.

Una sonrisa maquiavélica cruzó el rostro de Ginny.

— Mucho más intensas. Y mucho más seguidas. Olvídense de todas las anteriores, ahora inicia la tortura.

* * *

9 horas antes…

Removiéndose incómodamente en la cama, Harry colocó una mano sobre su frente, intentando conciliar el sueño; una molestia circulaba en su estómago y espalda baja, creyendo que la cena le había caído mal, o se había golpeado fuertemente con un muro de concreto por la manera en que ésas partes de su cuerpo punzaban de dolor. Callando un gemido, rodó sobre su espalda, volteándose hasta quedar boca abajo; apenas siendo consciente de que Hermione, dormida a su lado, se cambiaba de posición, quizás molesta por sus bruscos movimientos.

Decidido a ignorar su propio malestar, para no perturbar el sueño de su esposa, Harry se quedó quieto, hasta que el dolor atravesó desde su vientre hasta su ingle, haciéndolo apretar la sábana con las manos, mientras rechinaba los dientes unos contra otros.

Hermione, obviamente molesta por su movimiento, dejó escapar un bajo gruñido, abriendo los ojos.

— Lo siento. Vuelve a dormir — murmuró Harry con voz ronco.

— ¿Qué pasa? — le preguntó con una voz que llevaba un dejo de algo más que cansancio.

— No lo sé. Creo que me cayó mal la cena. Me duele el estómago — le respondió quejumbroso.

La luz de la habitación se encendió con un chasquido, haciéndolo parpadear aturdido, enfocando a Hermione después de unos segundos. Su mirada angustiada le desconcertó.

— A mí también me duele el estómago — replicó con la voz tensa.

— Ves, te dije que no cenáramos tan tarde — lamentó Harry.

— Merlín… ¡Harry, a mí también me duele! — respingó alterada, incorporándose sobre las almohadas.

— Está bien, deja voy por un antiaci…

La almohada de Hermione se estrelló contra su rostro.

— ¡Hey!, ¿qué sucede?, ¿por qué me golpeas? — la miró confundido.

— ¿Que qué sucede?, — repitió Hermione con incredulidad; chispas saliendo de sus ojos — ¡Sucede que estamos en trabajo de parto, tú, insensible cegatón! — exclamó enojada por su distracción.

— ¿En trabajo de…?

Sus palabras quedaron ahogadas cuando profirió un gemido de dolor al mismo tiempo en que Hermione soltaba un jadeo, tomándose el vientre.

— _Cruciatus_ — exhaló Harry interminables y dolorosos segundos después.

* * *

Presente…

— ¡Por Merlín, nace ya! — clamó Harry en un alarido de dolor casi media hora después, apoyando su frente sobre el vientre de su esposa, mientras otra contracción empezaba a formarse en su estómago.

— No estás ayudando — se mordió los labios Hermione, respirando lentamente, sin perder el hilo de las instrucciones que le daba su madre.

Dos largos minutos pasaron, en los que cada segundo era más agonizante que el otro, cuando finalmente, la presión desistió por completo. Y Harry dejó salir un entrecortado suspiro, alzando la cabeza, limpiando el sudor de su frente.

— Ahora entiendo porque eres hija única, Herm — le dijo.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír divertida, entrelazando sus dedos.

Mientras Jean borraba por fin ése gesto adusto de su rostro, viéndolos con ternura; su esposo abrazándola por los hombros.

— ¿Verdad que tú tampoco quieres perderlo como yerno? — le susurró su esposo al oído.

Jean chasqueó la lengua, rodando los ojos. Pero no pudo evitar mirar con calidez a Harry, cuando una pequeña contracción los sacudió a ambos, y él depositó pequeños besos en la frente de Hermione, ahogando el dolor propio.

No pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con su esposo. Harry Potter de verdad que podía hacer un montón de locuras por su hija. Y ella agradecía cada segundo desde que él había entrado en la vida de Hermione. Bueno, casi cada segundo; como en ése momento.

— Esa no fue tan mala, ¿verdad? — le sonrió Harry.

Hermione correspondió a su gesto, acariciando su mejilla, negando levemente.

— Si, esperen la última hora a ver si dicen lo mismo. Yo todavía conservo la marca de media luna en la palma de la mano, donde tu madre me mordió, tildándome de todo, menos de su marido — comentó como sin querer la cosa el señor Granger. Jean se cruzó de brazos, negando las palabras de su esposo.

Harry palideció, pasando saliva, sus ojos resplandecieron de sincero terror.

* * *

8 horas, 58 minutos antes…

— ¿Y?, ¡¿te vas a quedar ahí sentado con esa cara de idiota o vas a hacer algo al respecto y me llevaras al hospital a que tenga a TU hija?!

Al escuchar el bramido de Hermione, Harry saltó de la cama, ignorando el dolor que lo intentó doblegar en medio de la contracción.

— ¿Se puede saber a dónde, ¡POR LOS PANTALONES DE MERLÍN, VAS?, HARRY POTTER!… ¡la maleta está en el armario!

— Sí, sí, armario, maleta — tembloroso, regresó sobre sus pasos, empujando la puerta del armario.

— ¡Se jala, idiota, se jala!

— Se jala, sí, se jala — repitió Harry automáticamente, casi arrancando las puertas del armario, lanzándose en una lucha a muerte contra túnicas, vestidos, pantalones, zapatos…

— ¡Por Merlín, ¿eres miope o qué?! — rugió Hermione, intentando sentarse.

— Miope, sí.

— ¡Deja de repetir todo lo que digo! — medio gritó, medio lloró de desesperación.

— Repetir…

Hermione gimió frustrada.

— ¿Por qué, de todos los días, tenías que perder los nervios justo en este momento?

Harry lanzó un sonido de victoria cuando finalmente encontró la maleta, justo a sus pies, y salió presuroso de la habitación.

— ¡¿No te olvidas de algo?! — lo llamó Hermione enojada.

— Ya tengo todo — respondió desde las escaleras.

— ¡HARRY POTTER, NI SE TE OCURRA IRTE AL HOSPITAL SIN MÍ! — bramó.

* * *

Presente…

— Esto no está bien, no puede estar bien. Merlín, ayúdame, ya no puedo más… ¡Sácala de mi ahora Ginny!; ¡haz que pare, por favor!

La pelirroja, preparando los utensilios y pociones que necesitaría para el momento del parto, regresó a ver a Harry sobre su hombro.

— Me debes cinco galeones — le señaló a la castaña.

Hermione, acostada en la cama y respirando pausadamente; miró a su amiga con mala cara.

— Honestamente, ¿cuántas apuestas hiciste?

— Las suficientes para ausentarme del trabajo por un mes… — sonrió sinvergüenza — Y por lo que veo, ganaré cada una de ellas.

— Deja de burlarte de él, Ginny… — le ordenó — Y tú, — espetó, girándose hacia el sofá, donde su esposo permanecía en posición fetal, lloriqueando de dolor — te dije que no tomarás ésa poción. Ahora te aguantas, que soy yo la que tiene "algo" dentro de mí. Y no me hagas recordarte quien la puso ahí — le advirtió.

— Demasiada información, demasiada información — hizo una mueca el señor Granger, apartándose de su yerno y cubriéndose los oídos.

— Pero Hermione…

— Si dices, una vez más, que te duele… te juro por Merlín, Harry, que me divorcio de ti… pero primero me aseguro que mi hija sea la única persona en heredar el apellido Potter — jadeó de dolor, apretando las sábanas entre sus manos.

Harry palideció, mordiendo sus labios y cerrando los ojos.

Voldemort había sido tan piadoso cuando le había lanzado el _Cruciatus_ en todos sus encuentros, pensó. Pero esto, Harmony sin duda quería partirlo en dos.

* * *

6 horas antes…

— Tus padres ya vienen en camino, los Weasley ya están informados, Ginny dijo que vendría cuando terminara su turno pero que le avisáramos si la necesitábamos aquí antes, Ron y Luna vendrán cuando dejen a los gemelos con el señor Lovegood…

— Está bien — respondió Hermione mansamente desde la cama en la habitación de maternidad que le habían asignado.

Ahora agradecía que Harry hubiera pagado una buena cantidad de libras para tener siempre disponible ésa habitación en caso de que Harmony llegara antes de lo planeado. Si hubiera pasado un minuto más en la sala de admisión, donde todas ésas mujeres embarazadas lloraban por una epidural, probablemente hubiera empezado a llorar también por una.

— ¿Cómo estás?, ¿estás cómoda?, ¿tienes dolor?; Merlín, tienes dolor ¿no es así?, pero no me quieres decir para no preocuparme, está bien si tienes dolor Hermione, puedes decírmelo, te conseguiré ayuda — farfulló a punto del llanto.

— Harry, si tuviera dolor tú también lo sentirías, ¿recuerdas? — intentó tranquilizarlo.

— Entonces no estás cómoda, ¿verdad?, ¿es eso?; ¡lo siento tanto, cariño, olvidé tu almohada! — chilló arrepentido.

— Harry, de verdad, estoy bien.

Hermione reprimió un suspiro. Sorprendida por ver a Harry en ése estado de nervios.

—… pero no puedo dejarte sola para ir por la almohada, ¿qué pasa si me pierdo el nacimiento de Harmony?; ¡soy un mal esposo!, ¡voy a ser un pésimo padre!… — continuaba lamentándose, caminando por la habitación como león enjaulado.

— ¿Por qué no me consigues cubitos de hielo?

— Los tengo… — exclamó gratamente aliviado, apresurándose a su lado.

Hermione sonrió, antes de que Harry empujara un cubo de hielo en su garganta, golpeando su diente sin querer.

— Toma, más cubitos, más cubitos…

— ¡Harry! — chilló, intentando que no la atragantara con el hielo.

* * *

Presente…

— Lo siento cariño, no debí haberte dicho eso… — con las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas y sudor, Hermione se aferró a la camisa de Harry — Por favor no me dejes, no sé qué haría sin ti, criando sola a la bebé. Tengo tanto miedo…

— Hermione…

— ¡Está bien!, ¡si tanto te quieres ir, vete ya!, maldito desgraciado, pero sí venías cada noche con la frase "Vamos a tener un bebé", y yo de tonta creyéndote cuando lo único que querías era… — su diatriba de indignación terminó cuando sintió algo escurrirse entre sus piernas, empapando las sábanas. Su rostro enrojeció.

— ¿Cariño?

— ¿Jean?

— ¿Hermione? — se alarmaron todos.

— ¡Me hice pis! — chilló avergonzada, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos mientras rompía a llorar.

— Y ésa fue la fuente — anunció Ginny como sin querer la cosa, sin dar créditos a la actitud de su amiga.

Un leve flashazo bañó a Hermione cuando la pelirroja le sacó una fotografía infraganti. Después de todo, nadie iba a creerle si no les mostraba evidencias.

— ¡Ginny!

— ¿Qué?, ¿qué?, ¿qué pasó?, yo no hice nada — saltó nerviosa, escondiendo rápidamente la cámara.

Hermione, con lágrimas bañando su rostro, y una mirada de absoluta vergüenza mezclada con dolor, regresó a verla.

— Quiero hacer popo.

 _Famosas últimas palabras_ , pensó la pelirroja, apresurándose a conjurar unos guantes mágicos.

— Esta bien, no es popo lo que quieres hacer, Herm. Es Harmony, ya viene. Hay que ponerte en posición, ¿de acuerdo?; — replicó mientras con ayuda de Jean Granger le instruían a Hermione colocarse de la forma adecuada en la cama, con sus piernas en los estribos — _Fregotego_ — lanzó un rápido hechizo a su ropa y parte íntima.

— Harry… — un sollozo de miedo escapó de Hermione, buscando la mano de su esposo. Éste rápidamente la tomó, saliendo de su aturdimiento. El sonido de su corazón corriendo más rápido que un tren bala en su pecho.

— Está bien, todo saldrá bien — besó con devoción su frente, sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente.

Hermione pasó saliva, su pecho subiendo y bajando con cada dolorosa respiración que tomaba a través del nudo en su garganta.

— Te amo.

Harry sonrió, sintiendo las lágrimas llenar sus ojos. No importaba cuantas veces se lo habían dicho el uno al otro, siempre sentía ése vuelco al corazón cuando Hermione pronunciaba ésas dos mágicas palabras.

— Te amo — respondió.

Ginny, que había acondicionado una mesa con todos los instrumentos que necesitaba, regresó a verlos, sentada entre las piernas de Hermione.

— ¿Están listos?

Harry y Hermione compartieron una mirada significativa. Comunicándose sin palabras. Finalmente, el momento que habían esperado por nueve largos y emocionantes meses estaba aquí.

Asintieron a la vez.

— Listos.

— Muy bien. Puja, Hermione.

El gemido de Hermione se mezcló con el gruñido de Harry, entrelazando sus dedos.

Fin.


End file.
